


smooth criminal

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinda, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, ill add tags later lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Perhaps Kagami should have been more cautious, but the Uchiha have always had a weakness for pretty, dangerous people.Even if they don’t know they’re dangerous yet.(Or, Inoue Yuudai is the best Honey-trap Kumo has. Too bad he catches the attention of a certain, stubborn Uchiha.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This meant to be a small one shot but then plot happened and im dying.

There's a pretty redheaded man at the bar, and Kagami is a little too drunk on the high his first sucessful solo mission gives him not to approach him.

Kagami is confident in an awkward sort of way, bright grin and swagger all rolled into a good looking man. He slides up, nearly slips his elbow off the countertop as he leans in but catches himself in time, and hopes the lighting is dark enough to cover his flush.

“Hey,” he says, wincing at the amused look the man gives him. “Sorry, I saw you sitting over here and—“

“Couldn’t keep away?” the man asks, lips curling and Kagami nearly groans at the flash of perfectly white teeth and the tip of tongue poking between them.

“Uh,” Kagami says intelligently, clearing his throat and trying for a smooth, casual lean into his space and hopes he doesn’t look desperate. “I’m Kagami.”

“Call me Yuu.”

Perhaps Kagami should have been more cautious, but the Uchiha have always had a weakness for pretty, dangerous people.

(Even if they don’t know they’re dangerous yet.)

Yuu is pretty. All dark, red hair and sharp golden eyes. Kagami would swear his hair is longer than Hashirama’s, silky and smooth and his hands twitch at the  _ want  _ he feels to run his hands through it and  _ tug _ .

He doesn’t.

Kagami downs a shot of  _ something  _ instead and Yuu laughs, bright and wild and loud and  _ fuck _ , but Kagami hopes it isn’t just the alcohol at work here.

But then Yuu eyes him with something like interest, not quite the hunger than thrums under Kagami’s skin but close enough and Kagami signals the bartender for another round of drinks. He easily doesn’t flinch when Yuu slides his hand up his thigh, instead coy grins are exchanged.

Kagami isn’t sure how long they spend flirting, talking, downing drink after drink. Kagami is drunk on the attention and alcohol in equal measures. He’s bold now, much more sure of himself than when this started, and he leans in and slips his hand across Yuu’s neck without a thought. 

It gets him a hitched breath, eyes sliding into something like intent as Yuu smirks, all teeth and temptation as he leans in. Yuu barely brushes his lips against Kagami’s before he’s serging up, hard and hungry and gods—Kagami has never tasted anything better.

Yuu makes a noise, startled but appreciative, as he winded a hand in Kagami's curly hair, tilting his head for better access as he drags his teeth along his lip.

Kagami is dying,  _ he swears,  _ and he’s totally okay with it.

There's something itching at the back of his mind, though, but Yuu’s tongue does this  _ thing _ and he banishes the thought easily as he groans.

Yuu practically slides himself into Kagami’s lap, all tongue and teeth and red hot desire as he molds himself against Kagami. It’s a dance, a fight, and Kagami is ten seconds away from body flickering them to his hotel—

Yuu pulls back, breathless and flushed and Kagami isn’t ashamed to say he  _ whines. _

“Kagami,” Yuu breathes, and Kagami swears that’s his favorite sound now. “I don’t think some people are appreciative of the free show.”

He blinks, taking a moment to observe the scowling bartender and the blushing patrons, ignoring the wolf whistles a few give him.

Yuu grins, flushed and beautiful and Kagami can’t help but lean in for another kiss.

“Do you…” Kagami starts, and the way Yuu kissed him after he trails off boosts his courage. “Wanna take this somewhere  _ private?” _

Yuu grins, cheeky and mischievous and full of hot intent. It takes everything in Kagami not to scoop him up and book it right then and there.

Kagami sips off his stool, pulling Yuu with him as he practically drags him out the bar and into the night. They barely make it outside before Yuu is on him, pressing them flush together and catching Kagami’s lips again.

Kagami gets his hands on his waist, nearly lifting him off the ground to fit themselves against each other better before Yuu groans, pulling back enough to look Kagami in the eyes.

“I forgot something,” he says quietly, and Kagami is too busy trying to kiss him again to pay attention. “I'll be right back.”

Kagami would have rather not let the man go, but Yuu distracts him with one last lingering kiss and slips back into the bar.

But a few minutes pass and there's no sign of Yuu, and Kagami leans more towards worries than suspicious.

He easily slips back into the bar, noticing no sign of the red haired man as he makes his way back to the bartender. He doesn’t even have time to open his mouth before the man spots him, sighs, and holds a hand up.

“He’s gone,” he says, the silent  _ dumbass  _ tacked on.

“What do you mean gone?”

“Kid, you’re not the first guy he’s played.”

It takes a minute for Kagami to realize—

“Fuck!” He hisses, hand automatically going to the pocket with the scroll keeping the money for his mission and—

Gone.

“Tobirama-sensei is going to  _ murder  _ me,” Kagami groans, and the bartender snorts with little to no sympathy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Perhaps at one point Yuu would feel bad about robbing men blind, but not anymore.

As it was, Yuu was seriously regretting robbing this certain man, but not out of guilt.

_ He robbed a damn ninja--a talented Ninja. _

Yuu would groan if he had the breath to spare, but instead he slips himself around a tree, nearly slipping off the branch and vaulting himself sideways to avoid the rain of shuriken.

There's a curse from behind him, and Yuu doesn’t have the time to feel triumph as something slams into his back and knocks him to the dirt with a yelp.

He hits the ground chin first, and Yuu taste blood past his snarl.

“Ha!” Comes from above him, knees pressing in on his sides and one hand holding his wrists above his head. The free hand rooting around his jacket for the stolen scroll. “Finally caught you!”

“Ya want a medal?” Yuu gripes, wiggling and only stops with a hiss as Kagami presses lore of his weight down. “Damn it! Yer heavy!”

“You shouldn’t have taken from me then!”

Yuu snarls again, but let’s Kagami flip him onto his back as he makes a crow of success once he finds the stolen good.

Kagami easily slips the scroll back in his pack, still straddling Yuu’s stomach as he squints down at him and—

_ Fuck. _

“Yer an Uchiha?” Yuu hisses, sliding his eyes past the sharingan ad glaring at the spot beside Kagami’s head. “Fuck me.”

“I would have liked to,” Kagami says lightly. “But you stole from me.”

Yuu can’t help the flush, whether from embarrassment or anger he can’t tell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami falls in love, Tobirama wonders why his student is such an idiot.

Kagami looks far too much like the cat who got the cream, perched atop Yuu like a king on a throne. It’s been a few minutes, and it doesn’t seem likely he’ll move anytime soon, and Yuu doesn’t quite know what he wants. He caught him, Kagami can easily kill him or take the money back but--

(Yuu also would be lying if he said this wasn’t hot.)

“Are ya gonna get off?”

“No, I rather like this position.” Kagami says, cheekily.

Yuu snarls, trying to twist out from under Kagami, but the man just presses against him harder. It’s embarrassing as much as it’s arousing, but as pretty as Kagami is, and no matter how willing he seemed, Yuu knows sex isn’t going to come out of this situation.

“So what’ya gonna do? Kill me? Haul me off to your clan head so  _ he _ can kill me?” Yuu drawls, but there's a spark of fear slipping down his spine, and he thumbs his head back, closing his eyes as he sighs. “T’hell is an Uchiha doing so far out in Lightning Country anyways?”

Kagami eyes him, the heat from the bar gone and only caution edging the corners of his red eyes. Yuu doesn’t know if it's the sharingan or Kagami himself that's mesmerizing.

“Mission,” Kagami says simply, at last, then  sighs. “I haven’t decided what to do with you yet.”

“Fantastic,” Yuu quips back.

Kagami growls, and Yuu mockingly grins as a response. Perhaps it's not a good thing to continue to try to get a rise out of the Uchiha, but Yuu is a bastard at the best of times, and it’s too good an opportunity to pass up.

If Yuu is going to die, he’s going to have fun doing it.

“Are you always this aggravating?”

“I usually don’t get the chance ta talk this much. When i’m with others they prefer ta put my mouth ta better use.”

Kagami chokes air, and Yuu can’t help but snort.

“What’s with that reaction? What are ya, a virgin? I never would have guessed, back at the bar---”

“Shut up!” Kagami snaps, but it's too embarrassed to have the desired effect of intimidation. “Just stop talking! I’m no above stabbing you to get you to stop!”

“Kinky.”

Kagami traps a noise behind his teeth, and Yuu can just imagine the steam coming out of his ears as he glares down. Yuu grins.

“Gotcha.”

“What?” Kagami sputters, but cuts off with a yelp as Yuu surges forward, twisting, and catches his hands around Kagami’s neck as they go down. During their talk Kagami had lightened his hold, and Yuu took full advantage. He grins, all teeth and humor, and cheekily says, “That was bad form, ya know? Never underestimate your enemy.”

Kagami flushes, sputtering, but Yuu just grins, and leans down enough to brush his lips against the Uchiha’s. Kagami pauses, breath catches, and Yuu lets his lips touch for half a second before drawing back, ignoring the high noise Kagami makes as he drags his hand down his body, snagging a kunai on his way.

“Hope I don't see ya again, Uchiha.” Yuu practically purrs, and Yuu didn’t know it was possible but the man under him turns redder.

Before Kagami can retaliate, Yuu swiftly pulls back, gets his feet under him and darts away, laughing. The previously stolen bag of money left by the Uchiha’s feet.

  
  
  
  


When Kagami wanders back into the still new Konoha, Tobirama takes one look at his student and sighs.

“What did you do?”

The dreamy, distant look on Kagami’s face disappears, and he turns red. “Nothing!”

Tobirama raises an eyebrow. Kagami wilts.

“I got robbed.”

“You got robbed?”

“He was so pretty, though! And when he ran off he left the money for me.”

“You got robbed, and the only reason you got the money back was because he gave it back to you?”

“I think i’m in love,” Kagami sighs, a goofy grin sliding onto his features and Tobirama makes a noise that's half incredulous and half exasperation.

“I think you’re an idiot.”

“He said the same thing!”

  
  
  


It’s three months later that Kagami begs a mission off Tobirama in Lightning Country. It’s him and Tobirama, a simple courier mission that Kagami could  _ easily  _ do on his own, but Tobirama had taken one look at his face and frowned, the no not even having to be spoken.

Kagami would be entirely too offended in his sensei’s lack of respect for his skills, but the last time he was in Lightning Yuu happened.

And it's not as if Tobirama is too stupid to realize Kagami asked for this mission because he wanted to see the man again.

They manage to complete the mission with little resistance, only a few bandits needing scaring off, and they’re preparing to find an Inn for the night when there's a shout.

“Oi! Pretty boy! What’cha doin’ back here?”

Kagami turns so fast Tobirama vaguely wonders if he got whiplash.

Tobirama’s own neck hurts from just watching it.

Kagami grins, entirely too cheerful while faced with the reason his mission went sideways all those months ago, and waves.

“Yuu-chan!”

There's an offended squawk, and a red haired man comes stalking towards them.

“Yuu-chan ma ass!” he huffs, glaring, but there's mischief in his eyes.

Kagami takes an entire ten seconds to stare, then---

“You cut your hair, Yuu-chan!”

Kagami hits the dirt so fast Tobirama can only sigh. 


End file.
